


Sinkhole

by myWorks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Scott Gets Taken by the Ghost Riders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myWorks/pseuds/myWorks
Summary: When Stiles wakes up, he immediately realizes something is wrong.  Something is missing and it's almost as if the harder he tries to figure it out, the further away it gets
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sinkhole

He's not quite awake yet, but Stiles can feel his breathing pick up speed. His eyes are still closed, but the desire to not wake up is quickly being suffocated by the need to immediately determine how and where this unspecified threat is coming from. Stiles' eyes shoot open as he lurches forward in Lydia's frankly too big bed. His heart is hammering in his chest and the fact he can't figure out why is only making matters worse. Panicked, he swings his head from one side of the room to the other, locking onto every little thing that may be wrong.

As usual, Lydia's room is perfectly tidy save for his and her clothes strewn haphazardly on the floor - the inevitable consequence of a Martin family game night. Stiles can hear his own anxious breathing and next to him, he feels Lydia stirring.

"Stiles?" She asks groggily. Stiles tries answering but his voice is stuck in a throat that's too dry. Lydia must sense something is wrong too, because she quickly gets up and looks around as if she's expecting something to be missing. Her eyes lock with Stiles' wide open and terified eyes and he watches as concern makes his way onto her features.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" She asks, but Stiles fervently shakes his head.

"I don't know, Lydia, but something's not right." He croaks. His heart hammering against his sternum is almost painful and he feels like if he doesn't figure out what's wrong this second, he will literally come out of his skin. He throws the blanket off of himself, not at all concerned that he's not wearing anything and searches around before he finds his phone on the ground just next to his jeans. 

"Stiles?!" Lydia exclaims as he lunges towards the phone and turns it on, scrolling through his contacts. He starts with his favorites and grows increasingly irritated with each name that's not who he's looking for. Dad? Derek? The school? Deaton? Malia? Jackson?

Frustrated, he throws the phone onto the bed and buries his face in his hands, all but sobbing. He feels Lydia's hands on his shoulders and tries unsuccessfully to steady his breathing as she gently massages them.

"Lydia," he cries, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "What's going on? What's happening? Something's wrong and I can't- I don't-"

"Shh, Stiles, I know." Lydia says softly pulling him into her. "I feel it too, Stiles. Something is very wrong and we'll figure it out, but we can't do that right this second, okay?" She says, almost whispering. Stiles can barely hear her above his shaky sobs and anxious gasps, but logically he knows she's right. And he can't begin to describe his relief that Lydia recognizes the issue as well. Slowly, his breathing begins to slow down, helped by Lydia gently rubbing on his shoulders. Her scent, the familiarity of her room, everything that Stiles couldn't notice before in his panic he recognizes now.

"Lyds, what's going on?" He asks, once he's reasonably sure he can talk normally. His voice sounds normal, but Lydia hasn't let him go.

"I don't know, Stiles." She says and now Stiles can hear that her voice is hoarse too. He turns to look at her and sees that her eyes are red, as if she were crying. And Stiles realizes that her holding him was as much for herself as it was for him. He takes a deep, calming breath as does she.

"We need to talk to Deaton." They both say to each other. They're both collecting their clothes to leave when Stiles' phone goes off. Without thinking, Stiles leaps onto the bed and swipes right answering the call. He's about to say something, but his brain shuts down completely and the sensation nearly gives him vertigo. It takes a couple seconds before he realizes Derek has called his name twice now.

" _Stiles_!" Derek growls, angrier than Stiles has heard him in a long time.

"What?" Stiles snaps back.

" _What did you do_?" Derek demands and Stiles throws his free hand into the air.

"What do you mean, what did I do?" Stiles snaps. "I literally just woke up into a panic attack Derek. Me and Lydia are just as lost as I'm assuming you are, so how about instead of-" but Stiles' tirade is cut off by Lydia taking the phone from him.

"Derek? Yeah, it's Lydia. We don't know what happened either, but we're about to go see Deaton. Something just feels...off. Like, there's a solution right there, I just can't..." Stiles watches as Lydia nods and affirms something before hanging up. When she looks at Stiles, her disappointment is clear. 

"Derek's just as lost as we are." She says somberly. "Come on, he's going to meet us at Deaton's." Stiles stands up to finish getting dressed and then stops.

"You don't want to take a shower? Get ready?" He asks, because usually Lydia wouldn't dare to leave the house completely fresh. Instead she shakes her head.

"Stiles, something weird is happening and right now, I just don't care about that." Stiles nods as he pulls on his pants. His wallet and keys are still in their respective pockets and as he follows Lydia downstairs, he grabs his keys when he realizes his hands are still trembling. He looks up at Lydia, who must have read his mind because she's already climbing into the driver's seat of her car.

As they pull out the Martin's driveway, Stiles stares at the contacts in his phone. Absentmindedly, he scrolls from top to bottom, searching for one particular name he can't for the life of him recall. He opens the search bar and types in 'S', hoping for some kind of mental response but nothing pops up. He then tries 'M', 'T', and 'A' and none of them give him that eureka rush he normally gets when solving a mystery. He notices the car slowing down and looks up to see that they've arrived at the veterinarian clinic. He's about to climb out when his phone begins ringing again, this time from his dad. 

"Hello?" He asks.

" _Hey, Stiles, tell Lydia to slow down when she's on the road, alright? I almost had to pull you guys over_." His dad says, joking but lacking the usual lightness that came with his taunts. 

"Oh, um alright. Thanks dad, for not pulling over my girlfriend?" He says, looking up at Lydia, who looks away sheepishly.

" _She was going 82 in a 45. I don't know what's going on, but be careful."_ The sheriff warns and Stiles' eyes narrow.

"How do you know something's going on?" He asks.

 _"You mean, aside from Lydia nearly double the speed limit?"_ Stiles' dad lets out his patented 'I shouldn't be telling you this' sigh before continuing. _"You remember that Malia girl, right? The coyote? Well we just got word from Eichen that she's gone postal. Put four people in critical condition before they got her into isolation._ " Stiles gasps.

"Holy shit." He says under his breath before turning to Lydia. "Malia apparently lost her shit, put four people in critical condition." Lydia's eyes go wide at the news as Stiles turns his attention back to the phone call.

"Alright, um, we'll come check it out once we're done at Deaton's. And dad, be careful out there. Something is really wrong." Stiles says. There's a long pause.

"Dad?" Stiles asks.

 _"I hear you Stiles. You be careful too, kiddo. I gotta go."_ Without another word, the call ends and Stiles sighs. He looks to see Derek standing at the entrance, arms folded across his chest and glaring at nothing in particular. Stiles and Lydia share a look before exiting the car and following Derek inside.

In the clinic, Stiles is bombarded by a sudden cacophony of animal sounds. Dogs barking, cats mewling, and birds squawking. He watches as Deaton patiently calms them all down, and once he's done he turns to look at Stiles with a look that can only be described as exhausted. 

"Stiles, Lydia, I'm glad you're here. Come in, please." He says, motioning towards the back of the clinic. The two teenagers follow him and Derek inside and take spots along the operating table, where Stiles would normally suggest finding a less morbid place to talk. But the four of them have bigger concerns.

"Alright, so Deaton, what's happening? What's with the sudden sense of-" Stiles stops, unable to figure out exactly how to voice what's wrong. It's almost like longing, or loss, but that doesn't seem right. 

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I woke up this morning and even I'm-" Deaton makes a frustrated motion with his hands, which shocks Stiles as he's never seen Deaton speechless before. Across the operating table, Derek sighs.

"Something's missing, I know that much." He says and suddenly Stiles feels a sense of a relief. From the gasps he hears from Lydia and Deaton, they're equally relieved by the news.

"What do you mean, Derek?" Deaton presses, more urgent than Stiles has ever seen. Derek shakes his head.

"I don't know. But it's like, I need to find...something. I have to, or else-" Derek is cut off by a bang at the door.

"Please, someone help!" An unfamiliar voice cries out. No, Stiles realizes. The voice is just barely familiar and it pulls at some string in his brain that he can't connect to anything.

"Someone, please!" The voice is horrified and Derek quickly surges forward and opens the door, allowing a thin teenager to throw himself into the the clinic and off to the side.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong?" Deaton asks the dark-skinned teenager, whose shirt is ripped in a way that could only come from a werewolf attack. 

"I-I don't know, I was walking with my friend Liam and he's always had a bit of a temper but I made a joke and then his eyes started glowing and he started attacking me I ran and he got hit by a car and then he just kept coming and I don't know why but I saw this place and I knew I had to-" Another crash interrupts the boy and Stiles looks up to see Derek on the floor with another, smaller boy on top of him. Stiles watches as Derek extricates himself from the boy and violently throws him into the wall before pinning him by the throat.

Derek roars, his eyes glowing red and the werewolf he has pinned against the wall slowly begins to stop fighting. Once he's calm, Derek releases him, allowing the kid to cough and gasp for air. He looks up at his friend, horrified.

"Liam?" The first kid asks, not moving from behind Stiles and Lydia.

"Mason, I'm sorry I don't know-"

Above them, Deaton sighs.

"Well, looks like today's going to be a long one." Stiles groans.


End file.
